


Harsh Lesson

by were_lemur



Category: Lord of the Rings (Movies), Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Back to Middle-Earth Month, Drabble, Gen, Kid Fic, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-23
Updated: 2012-03-23
Packaged: 2017-11-02 10:36:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/368029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/were_lemur/pseuds/were_lemur
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes there's nothing you can do.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Harsh Lesson

**Author's Note:**

> Drabble Project, Day 82

When Boromir came back from his first scouting party, Faramir was waiting for him, eager to hear his stories. Boromir had been so excited when he'd ridden out two weeks before. Now he was silent, his face pale. He didn't say anything, just went straight to his room. Faramir followed him, and kept knocking until he let him in.

"What's wrong?"

"We found a village that had been raided by orcs," he said. "They didn't leave anybody alive. Men, women, children ... slaughtered." He dropped his face to his hands, and Faramir realized he was crying. "And I couldn't do anything."


End file.
